lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 300
Report #300 Skillset: Ninjakari Skill: Umubah Org: Ninjakari Status: Rejected Apr 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Ninjakari Umubah, when targeting the head, afflicts the target with either fracturedskull, blackeye or confusion. When targeted to the chest, it causes balance loss for a short time and does not stack with any other balance loss. Ninjakari Ninthugi has the same ka cost and one momentum level loss, but afflicts fracturedskull 100% of the time. Ninjakari Bhaddogho afflicts with confusion at a lower cost of ka and no momentum level loss, but it is dependent on deepwounds. Ninjakari Akogh, when targeting the gut, causes balance loss longer than that of Umubah's and adds a small amount to recovery when balance is already lost. The momentum level loss and ka cost of Umubah currently is not worth what the skill gives out. Solution #1: Modify Umubah so it gives blindness and blackout when targeting the head. Solution #2: Modify Umubah so it does not drop a momentum level upon use. Solution #3: Comments may reveal a better option. Player Comments: ---on 4/15 @ 04:49 writes: To clarify solution 1: Modify Umubah so it gives blindness along with a 2s +/- blackout. ---on 4/15 @ 05:55 writes: No thank you on a kata ability to continually give blackout with the speed by which monks can already pump out wound afflictions and poisons. Blindness is so and so, I suppose. ---on 4/15 @ 10:41 writes: Tahtetso are already able to blackout on command, I don't see much difference in the Ninjakari having it as well. ---on 4/15 @ 20:18 writes: Clearly the Tahteso should have it removed! I wouldn't have a problem with that either, ahemhem. ---on 4/16 @ 03:50 writes: I don't support the solutions as they currently stand. Proposal 1 would give Ninjakari a one handed blackout attack that can be used at any momentum level. It could be used repeatedly at 0mo without worrying about momentum loss (though momentum wouldn't be built, this would be very useful in group combat). Proposal 2 would give ninjakari a one handed blackout attack that could be used repeatedly without momentum loss. The one handed nature of the proposal would mean that lots of things could preceed it to get through defences (raze for rebounding or stun for parry/stance) or follow it and be hidden by the blackout. So a valid comparison can be made, Tahtetso blackout is either a two handed grapple (no raze or prone attack beforehand and only a kick can be added under blackout) or a one handed action costing one momentum and 400ka. If umubah were brought in line with either of these I may be more supportive of the change. ---on 4/16 @ 17:48 writes: While I do agree that Umubah's current affliction list is mostly redundant and in need of a change, my experience with fighting Magnagora is that there's already too much Blackout being thrown around. It might not be so bad if some measure from Report 349 goes through, and it can't be spammed as Placeus noted. If solution 1 is going to go through, I would expect some ka increase well above 250.